The Wish That Is Cursed
by 00Zero
Summary: "I understand that you're angry, but I cannot unsee what I have already seen," said Sesshomaru. "That's doesn't change anything!" Rin responded. "Shell I strip so we can be even?" "No!" she almost shouted. Her face was burning hot, turning even redder at the thought, if that was even possible.
1. Chapter 1

**I will only say it once here, I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Thick red blood was slowly dripping down from her right wrist as her body was hoisted limply in midair by invisible threat. Her head tilt backward letting her long raven hair freely flow down her back. Her pretty face looked peaceful. She was in a fine rich silk kimono that a normal village girl could never afford.

"Will you remember me when I die?" she recalled her own childish voice asking her demon lord years ago. A small smile appeared on her pink lips at the memory because she knew he would not forget her.

He even followed her to hell to retrieve her dead body. That fact made her happier than anything that could be compared.

She was happy. She had lived her life to the fullest. She had had a second chance to life, a third one even. She had true friends who loved her and cared for her as if she were their own family. She had her lord who was willing to risk his life to protect her.

A present girl unwanted by anyone she was, she was a somebody when she met him. She was lucky.

Everyday had been filled with joys and laughter of happiness since he took part in her life.

So even if she had to die today, she would have no regret.

It was happening too fast. It was just like any other normal sunny summer day when suddenly the atmosphere became eerily silent. To investigate, she rushed out to check and see what was going on. It was partly her duty now that Inuyasha and Kagome were away. Sango and Miroku also went on a trip to visit and pay respect to her demon slayer hometown's death anniversary. Kaeda was called to a nearby village to tent for the sick. So Rin was left in the village.

Rin grew up surrounded by powerful friends, demon slayers, priestesses, as well as a monk, who had been working on exorcising demons. She even had demon protectors. So she had learned a few tips of self-defense and did not plan to get caught.

However, once she was outside of her hut, an old, skinny, wrinkling demoness was standing alone in the desert village. She looked about seventy in human ages. A smile plastered on her scrawny face and displayed her small many sharp teeth.

It had become unnaturally silence. Not even a bird dared to chip. The demoness pointed a thin, bony, long finger at Rin as soon as she spotted the girl. She was eyeing the girl sharply as if judging merchandise.

"You are a pretty one," her creepy husky voice sent shills throughout Rin's entire body raising goose booms. "My puppet collection."

Rin was not about to give in without putting up a fight but before she knew it, she was already caught. Invisible strings were tightening around her like a spider weaving its web and she was soon hoisted up into the air. The more she struggled, the tighter it became. She felt a sharp pain cutting her right risk, a grasp escaped her mouth, and soon she felt warm blood oozing out of the wound.

"You are mine now child," the old demoness sneered in contentment and soon burst out into a fist of laughter, making her already wrinkling face wrinkled even more, "My sweat little threats are soak with poisons. Soon you won't even remember how to breathe. Just give up fighting, pretty one. Your body is now mine."

Rin could feel darkness slowly crept into her mind. She looked up at the clear blue sky. It looked so peaceful. She wondered if Sesshomaru was looking up at the same sky somewhere too.

It wasn't so bad, she comforted herself. She had lived life to the fullest. She had lived a life full of joy.

Her only regret was that she would not be able to see him before she go. Her lord, Sesshomaru.

It had been three years since his last visit. He had been visiting her often, but slowly decreased and stopped all together when she was fourteen. Of course he was a busy man, she understood. But she had missed him. Every day she was thinking of him. Waiting for him.

She felt lightheaded; her strength was diminshed, her eyelids were closing against her will. Darkness consumed her vision, but she willed herself to be strong. To say that she wasn't afraid of death would be a lie. Even after she had already died twice, it was still petrifying.

But what was more terrifying than death to her was the fact that she would never see her lord again. She felt her heart being crushed at the thought. Too painful for her to bear.

Suddenly all the reasons came broken. All the peace in her mind disturbed. She wanted to see him. All the longing she had restrained herself for the past three years bursting like a volcano eruption. The need to see him was overflowing.

She wanted to see him even if only for a minute. She did not want to die like this, without him by her side. She wished see him. She wanted to see him. She'd do anything, anything as long as she could see him one more time. Even if she had trade it with her own life. She wished to see him.

She'd trade anything.

.

.

"Anything?" responded a deep voice inside the vast of darkness.

"Anything," she repeated before her entire world was consumed in a dark plume.

.

* * *

**Syao Blossoms, thanks for helping me with the grammars.**

**This was my first inu fanfic, but i decided to rewrite it. I tried my best to avoid cheesiness, but it seems like i ran right into it. Let me know what you think and reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**AN: I wanted to rewrite this story, but I couldn't. Well, I'm not sure about chapter 3. If I really don't feel like re-writing, I might just reload the old writing.** ** Got a new laptop, but i have no word program so it's a bit difficult to write. Not that I'm in the mood to write.**

**Special thanks to Pammazola for doing such a great edited for this chapter.**

* * *

_"Anything?" came a deep voice through the darkness._

_"Anything," Rin repeated._

* * *

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked, making sure even though he clearly heard the first time.

"Rin's dead," repeated Inuyasha. As soon as his words ended, he found himself a claw hand through his stomach, making him automatically bended forward. Sesshomaru was so fast; he didn't have the time to react. "Why, you bastard!" growled Inuyasha as pains shooting from his stomached throughout his body.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. Usually she would be telling him to not curse in front of the child - their child - but not now when a hand was tearing her husband's guts.

"How come everyone else's fine?" Sesshomaru asked in his indifferent voice, but his eyes were turning bright red. He scanned around and saw the demon slayer, Sango, in her demon slayer uniform, and the monk, Miroku, was standing next to their two tails demon cat who took her small cat form now. The fox demon Shippo was standing next to the quarter demon boy, who was tall for his age, and his mother, the priestess Kagome.

They all were capable people. He had seen them fight before, but what good were they when they could not even protect their own village? How could they let Rin die?

"Sesshomaru, I know you are angry, but please do not harm Inuyasha!" begged Kagome, her face wore expression of concerned, knowing how angry and hurt Sesshomaru must have been regarding Rin's death, "hurting Inuyasha would not bring her back," she added.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand out of Inuyasha's stomach making the half-demon jerked back in pain before another strike followed, as if he not heard Kagome. Inuyasha was able to block the first strike with his sword, now transformed into its giant form, but unable to avoid the second and the third strike from his half-brother. Sesshomaru was too fast, and he meant business. Inuyasha was thrown roughly against a tree like a falling stone.

The group decided they had to do something or Inuyasha would be in real trouble. Sango's large boomerang cut through the winds toward Sesshomaru, who was in midair and on his way to Inuyasha. He effortlessly reflected the weapon and sent it right back to its owner, and it hit her with enough force to send Sango flying a few feet backward. She was moaning in pain, crunching her abdominal as her husband, Miroku, came to support her.

A surprise secret arrow, a near miss, flew right past Sesshomaru, claiming a few of his long silver hairs. He eyed her dangerously as he spotted the priestess with a bow and a second arrow pointing at him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed in alarm as Sesshomaru changed his target. He picked up his half-collapsed body, willing it toward the too-far-away Kagome, and the too-fast Sesshomaru. "I swear I will kill you if you touch her!"

Everything moved in slow motion. Kagome stared at the claw hand that was reaching toward her, inching closer with each split second. I am going to die! she thought. But then the attack was stopped by the least expected person, her son.

"It's your fault, too, that she died!" shouted the quarter-demon boy, standing in front of his mother with both arms wide open, building a wall between her and the attacker. He was eight and came up to his mother's chin. He had silver hair, and resembled both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but had Sesshomaru's elvish ears instead.

The boy's words caught his attention. He came to a stop, landing lightly in front of the boy. He did not plan to strike a harmless child anyway, and was standing there daring for the boy to continue, and so he did. "Convenient, isn't it?" Kagome try to stop her son, knowing where this was going, but he ignored her. He was not only tall for his age, but the way he talked and thought too, Kagome had always noticed.

"You dropped Rin off and disappeared to God-knows-where for years without even visiting. If my father had not tracked you down today, would you have come to see us? If nothing had happened to Rin, you wouldn't even care. I know you have responsibilities," he continued on without waiting for an answer, "And so does my father. He has always protected us, and he would have given his life in the process, you know that too. Yes, it is his fault for not being there when Rin was attacked, if you want to play the blaming game, but so where were you? Where were you then?"

The corner of Sesshomaru's eyes twitched a tiny bit, but no one noticed.

"My father thinks it is his fault and is already being harsh enough on himself. That's why he did not fight back. But what about you? Are you just going to put all the blame on us as if you are free of all liability?"

Sesshomaru's eyes burned red once more. Of course he knew. That was why he was so angry. That was why he wanted to cut something, anything!

He had made another wrong choice yet again.

He once regretted taking her with him, which cost Rin her life; yet, now again. It was his decision to leave her here.

There would be no more miracles. She was revived twice, but there would not be a third time.

"That's enough, Takara," Kagome tried again. She knew how much Sesshomaru cared for Rin and didn't want him to carry the guilt with him along with the sadness.

"What?" retorted her son stubbornly, "You know its true mother. It's not only him who cared for her. She was our family. We all loved and protected her and are grieving the loss of her, not just him! What gives him," the boy pointed a finger at the emotionless demon, "The right to play the good guy!"

Kagome sighed, knowing her son had more to say. "Stop Takara. Rin would not want us to fight each other over her death," she said, not directly to her son alone, which seemed to capture his attention and keep his mouth shut.

After a long silence Sesshomaru asked, "Where is her body?"

Takara grinded his teeth as he answered, "There's no body. The demon turned her to ashes!"

Not even a body left for him to say goodbye to? He learned that the demon was killed, but that wasn't enough. Nothing would be enough if the result was the same, she's dead.

He left the group, for there was nothing there for him but regret and pain. The boy's words echoing in his head over and over again, _"It's your fault too that she died!"_

_"Yes, it is his fault for not being there when Rin was attacked, if you want to play the blaming game, but where were you? Where were you then?"_

Yes where was he?

If he had been there, such a lowly demon would not even have a chance to touch her, let alone harm her.

What good were his powers and lands if he cannot protect the one girl that he cared for? He was flying his sphere of light, cutting throw the air so fast that it burned.

"Do you have something to protect?" his father once asked, he could not answer at the time.

And now if he were asked again, he would be too ashamed to answer. "Yes I did, but am I am a failure. Because I let her die."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews :D**  
**Rinshy**: Thanks. :D I will try and update.  
**Icegirljenni:** As I have answered you before, the plot will be the same, just added more details to it.  
**StoriedFabric**: :)  
**Taraah36**: I hope you know now, not in chapter 3 anyway.  
**Tisg167**: Thanks. There will be more.

May 15, 2013


	3. Chapter 3

**Matrineal: Thanks for the edited.**

**AN: Chapter 4 can be update soon, if you give me lots of reviews :D. Yes I am dangle a carrot in front of you guys (big grin on author's face). Don't shoot! If you shoot, no one will be able to upload it for you guys. :D Also if there were some typo left, it's probably my doing because I did add little of this and that into the story. Don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Kill, that's right, kill!

Why not? The power was in these hands. Or in this case, these sharp lean claw hands.

How long had it been since such joy and freedom was discovered? A few years? Not sure exactly how long since; never bothered to count. Time was not something on the list of worries for a demon, after all.

Some prey had escaped a while ago during the slaughter of his buddies. It thought it could get away, but wouldn't be counting on it when its scent was hanging in the air begging to be followed. Followed it was.

Just thinking of the moment when these claws would slice through the demon's fresh, cow head and human body, to pieces was enough of a high. Oh, it was not only demons that were being slaughtered. Humans, classes, races, status mattered not; they were equally treated. And that was to test how sharp these claws were. They cut through fresh and breaking through bone like a hot knife through butter.

The sky was clear, it was blue and the air was fresh. But weather was not on the worried list either. As long as there was something to sink these claws into was as good as a day could get. The sun was still high in the afternoon sky. Not that it would make a different to a demon's vision.

The chasing in itself was fun. The moment you got so close to the prey and knew you were there, hunting it, making the terrifying prey cloaked with fear. Yes, that was fun.

The cow demon's scent led up the high green hill, on one side was an edge of a cliff, while the other side was a forest. But on the way, a new scent arrived. The wind had carried it. The scent of a soon to be prey.

And not very long at all, its owner followed as if it knew these hands were itching to taste blood.

Aw… such a beautiful person!

It must have been a lucky day for the cow demon because this new prey was so interesting. The cow may live for another day.

A wave of joy rushed through the chest, thinking of the moment that that pale tender skin would be covered with red sticky blood, that smooth skin torn and tattered.

Hm... The sound of a person's bones cracking was like music to the ears. This beautiful person would have made this a perfect day. A pleasured purr escaped the mouth, while a wolfish smiled appeared.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? Lord Sesshomaru? Please wait for Jacken!" Came another voice in the distance before the second owner showed up. It belonged to a little creature; a green toad imp demon.

Too bad the imp was very small and with just one swipe, it would turn into mince-meat. But he was just a bonus, and meat is meat. It's all welcome.

A smile widened, jumping towards the tall beautiful figure, while claws cracked in anticipation.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" the imp panicked, now standing not too far from the figure. "R- Rin? How?... W-what do you think you are doing you foolish girl?"

_Lord Sesshomaru? Rin?_ These were familiar names. Well, it mattered not. For, the only interesting thing was to tear those two apart.

The person smoothly dodged just far enough out of reach. He dodged again, and again, and again almost as if he was dancing, whether it was punches, claws, or kicks.

She began to chuckle. He was good!

It had been so long since she last had a good fight. All her prey was too weak, too easily killed. Today really was a good day. Her laughing increased with each strike. Her mind was filled with the moment when her claws would land on him and smell his blood. His bones would break; his flesh would tear off of him. It would be even better if it was his head.

The white demon continued to dodge without difficulty. His long silky silver hair swayed as he moved. His golden eyes showed no emotion. His pale face that bore twin magenta stripes were smooth and perfect. Dead center of his forehead was a crescent moon. She wanted to punch her nail through it into his brain letting the mixture of gore, bloody and sticky and brain, run down his face.

Ah... such a beautiful picture. It would've been such an exciting kill. Her hand reached for his throat, swung right and then left, but he was out reach.

Only inches away!

Excitement rose inside her chest as her hand shot toward his heart, but he just dodged a little to the side.

"Rin," his deep smooth voice came out smooth as water. It was a nice voice. It would sound better when he screamed; screamed from fear and pain.

_Rin_? Who did the name belong to anyway? It sounded familiar as if she had heard it before. But it didn't matter. She wouldn't remember after she killed him anyway.

She once again leaped towards him, aiming for his head, only this time she found herself being thrown back to the ground. A glowing green whip was dancing in a snake-like fashion, tangling itself around her right ankle. It threw her face first to the ground. She stood right back on her feet even though the whip was still snaking around her, tearing her arms and legs. She laughed.

He was fun indeed!

"Rin, you foolish girl! Stop fighting or you will be killed!" Screamed the imp, but his voice was lost to her.

* * *

The appearance was Rin's, but she was a demon. Her long midnight back hair hung loosely nearly reaching her knees. Her face was that of her own, with big doe-like eyes, but no longer filled with warmth and innocence. Instead they were glistening with lust for battle. There was dark eye shadow painted on her lids. Her full natural pink lips were now red. Instead of the bright smile she always wore, there was a smirk. Her attire was worn-out and tattered and soaked with all kind of blood. Her faded blue kimono ended above her knees, a long tear on the right side so it would be easy for her to move, he assumed. She took no care in her garment from the appearance.

Aside from her wild eyes, her appearance would draw men with dirty thoughts to her. He could smell all kinds of blood on her, both human and demon, old and new. It was not hard for him to guess that she enjoyed the killing. How could she be here and was a demon when she was supposed to be dead? Did she not die in the village ten years ago? Did she sell her soul to lowly demons?

But why?

Why would it be so important that she would be willing to give up her humanity for that of a demon life? What was it that she wanted so badly she would trade it with her own life?

She was attacking him! He thought as he avoided her. Her lean leg aimed for his neck, but he dodged without difficulty. His whip shot at her, wrapped her right arm before dragging her to the ground. She was fast, but he was faster. All her kicks and punches were deadly and aimed for vitals which could leave great damage if she had succeeded in delivering them.

This wasn't like Rin. The human Rin would only fight to protect herself. This demon girl before him, laughed in joy for battle.

But how came she never tried to find him before? Even now it was an accident that he picked up her scent and came to investigate. She didn't even seem to remember who he was.

Rin was now lying on the ground, her bright red eyes never left his. She had cuts here and there, not vital, but she didn't show any sign of being in pain. It's reminded him of Inuyasha in his demon form. Rin jumped at him again, and again despite the increasing of her wounds each time he threw her to the ground. She was like a killing machine. Sesshomaru was supposed to be her protector, not her enemy! Was she holding a grudge against him for not showing up when she needed him most?

That didn't seem like the case here.

Rin was kind. She would forgive even her enemy, like the wind sorceress, Kagura who kidnapped her. She even saved Kagura afterward even when she had no obligation to.

There was something amiss here. Most of the humans who had become demons, they would either be controlled by the demon or the human entirely, in rare cases, the human had more power, like the dark priestess. But Rin was different. It seems like she had lost all sense, but killing instinct.

She would kill and kill only until the end of her days. And if that was true then he would have to kill her.

To test his theory, he shot his whip right through her chest, a near miss to her heart. Yet, all he could see was a blood craving killer that wanted his head.

How did it come to this? Why did she have to leave him with no choice, but to kill her? He once gave her a life, protected her, was even willing to risk his own for her, and now…

He didn't want to end her life, not with the very same hands that had saved it.

But he could not let her go roaming around killing with no restriction. The human Rin would have wanted him to kill her. She was such a gentle soul who wouldn't harm a soul without a reason. He looked at her. Rin was on her knees, blood dripping from her arms and legs, yet she was laughing.

He had always had control over any situation, cut when he had to, kill when necessary, yet he found it was more than difficult when it was her.

Rin.

His Rin. The pain of losing her, even after ten years, was fresh like yesterday and was burning still. It had been eating him alive every day with the fact that he was not there to save her.

How could he bear to see her die again?

He was not ready for this.

And this time, it would be by his own hand that would end her.

He looks into the demon's face. All he could see was the kind little girl, even though he knew she was no longer there. His heart clenched at the mere thought.

He had never lifted a finger against her before. But he would have to do it. He was Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Land and he would not hesitate to finish his job.

* * *

**Wow, thank you so much for the reviews. Last time, this chapter got 1 review, which i was supper happy with it. And you can imagine what it did to me this time. :D**

**Osuwari13**: Thank you so much for letting me know. :D It mean a lot to me hearing that.

**StoriedFabric:** he is smart.

**Red4Angel**: Aw, thanks. :D

**Lp**: I think you had yet discovered this account at the time. :D lol, i hope you find the answer in this chapter :D

**Icegirljenni** : yes, I would be angry too, even thought it's not really anyone's fault. :D

**Rinshy**: Soon again :D

**Rairakku**: Thank you :D

**Sotam**: :CC He shouldn't be suffering at all.

**Guest**: Thank you :D

**M**: Thanks, it would go with that mood for a while.

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan**: I am :D. Nice avatar again, :D.

**Taraa36**: Lol.

May 21, 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not going to quite writing, but I don't feel like writing anymore. :CC This story has up to chapter 6 now, just have to revives and re-write here and there, but i don't know. Sigh... Anyway, do your job, which take a few seconds, and review and I will try and do mine as well, Deal? This chapter is over 4000 words so i better get some reviews :D (you know how I always complain about long chapters)**

**I always enjoy this chapter, before and now :D . I hope you guys will enjoy it too.  
**

**Special thanks to DragonLadySage for fixing the grammars so you guys won't have to complain about it :D**

* * *

He was on his way back after his two day patrol. It normally would take weeks, months even, but nowadays he came back to the western fortress after every two or three days.

Why?

Because he had to baby sit. So he flew instead of walked because it was more convenient and faster.

He was still surprised at himself that he did not kill her.

Could not kill her would be more accurate.

Instead, he sent Jacken to get Inuyasha, especially his priestess, while Sesshomaru took the unconscious demon Rin back to his fortress. He needed to find a way to return her back to her human form, or return her sanity at least. The possibility was slim, he didn't even know if it was possible, but he wouldn't take an easy way out and kill her without trying something else first.

Inuyasha and his woman arrived after three days.

And what did he do during those three days?

Play with her and keep her occupied the way that sometimes involved kicks in the head and knockouts. Literally knockouts!

To say that the couple was surprised was an understatement when they saw the demon Rin. She leaped for their heads, bearing fangs, sneering, and cracking her knuckles as soon as they were in sight, and Sesshomaru had to knock her out cold once again, it was the only way to keep her at bay.

But they were happy that she was alive at least. It was the first time he had seen the couple since their last fight over Rin's death ten years ago.

Inuyasha did not look much different from his memory, early twenties in human age. His dog ears were wiggling now and then on top of his silver hair. But Rin did not take any interest in the ears or try to touch them like any other woman normally did; instead she aimed for his throat. And no, not to touch, but slice it clean.

Inuyasha was still wearing their father's fire-rat attire, which was all red. Tensaiga hung on his waist.

Kagome on the other hand had aged from the last time they had met. She was still young, but not as young as ten years ago. Her smile lines were deeper. She was wearing her priestess attire, with a red long skirt and a white shirt. She was carrying a bow over her shoulder. He could not help but wonder how much Rin would have aged if she had not become a demon.

The Priestess, Kagome, put up a barrier around an area near the western forest. Only the priestess and Sesshoumaru (or anyone she allowed) could pass through. It was a lot better than a narrow prison cage, and he objected to the idea of caging her in a tiny room. It was too dangerous for anyone but Sesshomaru to be inside the barrier with her because Rin wasn't exactly harmless.

Since then he had always come back to visit her, no, more like came back to be her playmate.

A toy?

Hm..., that didn't sound right either, but whatever. The point was, he was there so she could try to bite his head off.

He didn't hate it as much as he thought, he admitted. Fighting her was quite entertaining since he did not encounter many good fighters anymore. She was good, sharp, her movements were clean and strong, and she learned rapidly. She kept on improving after each fight. She could even be better than Inuyasha, without weapons of course.

That was how she had survived all those ten years. He would have been proud of her if not for the fact that she tried to rip of any head that was still attached to a body or was able to move and breathe. And that was the problem he had to solve.

He had sent out all his servants to find information on the subject of humans turning into demons. Inuyasha and his woman offered to help and would do anything they could.

Once again he paid a visit to Bokusenou, the demon tree, the living library, who have lived deep inside an ancient forest. He had lived a long life filled with knowledge.

He asked why Rin was so different from other humans who sold their bodies to demons, and how did she become insane in blood lust like a half-demon-born when he had never heard of such a case.

Bokusenou had not seen anything like it either, but he had a theory on why. "It seems like she is now trapped in between the human and demon realm because both sides weren't able to take over the body completely. And now she is a body with no mind." Said the wrinkling human-like face that appeared on the giant tree at Sesshomaru's eye level .

"Can it be reversed? Or keep her sane? Something like my father's sword to keep her human mind intact?" It was the very hope that had kept him from killing her. He offered to use his fang, as powerful as his father's.

"Hm… possible. However," Bukuesou spoke after a long pause of thought, "It won't work the same way since Rin is not related to you biologically. Hmm…" he hummed, closing his wrinkled sleepy-looking eyes, deep in thought. Sesshomaru waited patiently. Minutes passed before he said, "You might require something"

"And what may that be?"

"It's the white jewel, from the Trap Island. But it won't be an easy task to contain it. No one has ever come back from there." Sesshomaru raised a brow, as if saying 'Who do you think I am?'

Now that he found a solution, all he had to do was gather the ingredients. Bokusenou gave him more information about the island, it appears once every century. "Luck seems to be on your side. You will not have to wait long, for it will be a 100 years next summer. However, the island will only stay for one day, if you cannot get out by sunset, you'll be trapped there until the next century."

A day was more than enough for him. Now that he knew, all he had to do was keep Rin safe (from biting anyone's head off) until the time came.

He had asked Totosai, the demon sword smith who was once again running for his life refusing to forge Sesshomaru a sword, now eager on taking the request of forging Rin one.

"But remember Sesshomaru, it is only a theory. It might work, or it might not." Bokusenou warned. The chance that it might not work was high, but as long as there was a chance, that was good enough for Sesshomaru. He would keep on trying until he could turn her back to normal.

He was almost reaching the forest's barrier now, floating on the night sky, he noticed it was a full moon. The sun had already set a few hours before. The night air was cool and the forest seemed peaceful. He should be taking a rest, but he decided to see her first. Nothing would harm her, more of the other way around, but he'd like to make sure anyway.

As he got closer, he flew faster. Something was wrong with her scent! It was wrong!

No, it should be right because that was the right scent, the human Rin's scent.

He came to a halt, landing lightly on the grassy ground, about twenty feet away from her, looking stunned. He hardly ever felt stunned, but he could not believe his own eyes.

Rin, without claws and fangs, giggling happily as she threw a fish to the riverbank where she had built a small fire. The picture of Rin concentrating on the river, catching fish was almost the same as the little girl from his memory. She was wearing a light blue kimono embroidered with bamboo patterns. He had made the servants change her into it while she was out cold. It now had some small tears here and there from the fights with him, and it was smeared with some dry blood from some small prey that she found within the range of the barrier. The human girl he found before him was his Rin, the Rin he thought no longer existed. He didn't know what to think.

"Hello," she smiled friendlily when she finally noticed him; the tall handsome demon who had watched her intently. "Beautiful night isn't it? Would you care to watch the moon with me? If you're not in a hurry that is." She shot him another of her sweet innocent smiles.

How long had it been since he had last heard her voice instead of her hisses? That she was interested in something, anything other than tearing his head off. He didn't know how much he had missed this smiling child until she was in front of him. It was almost as if everything was where it belonged.

The wind was mild, the moonlight illuminated the soft skin of her sweet face. She looked so innocent and carefree now. Just how he remembered.

"What is your name? Are you traveling alone? Where are you heading?" she asked, a hand came to remove a lock of stray hair from her face to behind her ear, waiting for an answer. A few seconds passed in silence, but she waited, even though she started to think he would not answer her.

"Sesshomaru. My name," he pronounced emotionlessly, not moving an inch from the spot. Only his long silver hair and his Mokomoko, the puffy pelt-like, over his right shoulder that dragged down his back to the floor, were flaring along with the breeze.

She doesn't remember me after all, he thought inwardly. His eyes softened slightly. Almost sad.

But it didn't matter.

"Sesshomaru?" she tested his name on her lips enthusiastically before returning her attention back to catching fish. He took a step closer to the campfire, and chose one of the few tall trees in the area and sat against it. "I am sorry that I can't tell you my name. I cannot remember it." She shot him another smile.

Still talks a lot I see, he thought.

She pounced at the fish in the night's black water, but missed and made a face. "I am very good at catching fish you know? Seeing me now you might not believe it, but if it were daytime, I could catch them pretty fast."

Of course he knew. He had watched her catching them all her life, or half of her human life anyway. Yet, he remained silent, listening to her voice. Because he knew he would not be able to hear it again until the next full moon. He figured she must be like Inuyasha, or any half-demon, and would lose her demon form once a month. Hers was on the night of the full moon, he noted.

"It is too dark. I have spent nearly twenty minutes just to catch that one." She pointed to the fish on the ground. Thinking she might be trying to catch a spare fish for him, he told her, "I will not eat."

She smiled before she replied, "I eat a lot."

Of course she did, because she was not interested in food when she was in her demon form. Just then, her stomach growled as if to make a point. It was so loud that he would have heard it even without his good demon hearing.

She brought a hand to cup her stomach and laughed lightly. Her cheeks turned slightly pink from embarrassment. "I'm hungry," she smiled sheepishly.

He elegantly stood up, walked to her in silence, and stopped by the riverbank. He then looked into the river. With demon's vision, he saw them, fish, swimming around her and let his dancing whip do the work.

Instead of fearing for his whip, Rin cried in excitement as the fish floated up. He would have appeared with a content grin on his face if he were the type. But since he was Sesshomaru, he remained emotionless.

This is so like Rin, he thought before returning to his spot and sat against the tree. She didn't even seem to notice or care that he was a demon and not just any man.

Rin happily tasted the fish when they were cooked and started making small talk about this and that nonstop. "I talk a lot don't I?" she said sheepishly. He returned the gaze that had been occupied by the yellow glowing moon to her. "I feel uneasy when things get too quiet," she stated.

Yes, he remembered that part of her too.

"I don't mind," he said in his flat monotone. That caused her smile to widen before sadness reached her eyes.

"I don't know what is happening to me. Every time I wake up, I find myself all alone in some remote area. Don't know who I am, or how I got there. And it's always on the night of the full moon. Sometimes I was drenched in blood but I do not know where it came from. I don't know where the rest of my life has been disappearing to. Or what happened while I wasn't aware." She trailed off into silence, as if she was speaking more to herself than to him. After a few seconds, she looked up as if she just remembered that he was there and shot him a mixture of a sad yet happy and grateful smile, "I'm glad that you're here with me tonight."

He stared at her, how afraid she must have been all those times waking up with no memories. "Hn," he murmured. The soft light from the dancing fire illuminated her beautiful face. She now looked so happy and peaceful.

"Alright," she stretched her arms after she was done with her meal and stood up, "Let's take a bath shall we." She said standing up and started removing her clothes, leaving Sesshomaru who was hardly ever surprised staring in awe at her boldness. "I don't know what I have been doing all these times, but every time when I come to, I am always a mess. It is good that there is a river here and it is not cold tonight. Would you like to join me?" She folded her clothes and set them next to where she had sat.

He was lost for words! To say that he was shocked was an understatement.

Rin, his innocent Rin just invited a man to bathe with her?

A stranger in her mind at that?

She could not be that naïve!

Did she understand the meaning of what she just said? And said it with such an innocent face, too.

"You don't want to?" she spoke after his long pause of silence. "I will make it quick then," and she started walking into the river as if it was the most natural thing to do. She tested the depth of the water and sat down on the spot she wanted. The water came to her chest.

And with that Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that she didn't have any hidden intentions. He decided to leave to give her some privacy, but she stopped him.

"Please don't leave!" she cried from the shallow river and stood up showing her naked form.

"You need privacy," he told her calmly. His face betrayed no emotions. However, if he were Inuyasha, he would have turned red from head to toe.

"If you're not comfortable, I will not bath. Just don't leave please," she pleaded. He sighed inwardly knowing he had no choice but to stay. This was her only chance to bath in a month. By tomorrow, her interest would not be on bathing, but cutting his head off.

"It's fine." And with his words, her childish smile returned and she continued to scrub herself again.

She is too careless, he thought angrily, to expose herself like this. No matter what, he was still a man.

A healthy young man!

His body's reaction was the proof. It could be hell for her if he had not had great self-control.

"Do you often offer to bathe with others? Is this a human custom?" he sat down again, looking back at the moon, but his mind was elsewhere. The night was as calm as it could get, his mind however, wasn't.

"Well, I don't remember. But I feel like I have bathed with my friends in the past. And yes, I think you can say it's a human custom. Have you ever bathed with your friends?" She was gently dripping her long raven hair into the water. Her body had adjusted to the temperature of the water that was a little bit cold for her before. It felt nice and refreshing now.

"No" was his only reply. He was boiling with anger! His eyes almost flared bright red, but she was too occupied to notice.

What had those humans taught her?

This would leave her vulnerable! An easy prey to men. And he knew how nasty and lustful human males could be around a young woman. Not to mention exposing her skin to them.

He sure would tear Inuyasha and his fellows to pieces the next time they met. He didn't leave her with them to be raised up so defenseless and unaware of the real world. Just the thought of the monk, Miroku's lecherous face, drooling with dirty thoughts while looking at her naked form angered him enough to want to burn him to nothingness. Literally.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me? I can help scrub your back!" invited her sweet voice. She was now leaning back inside the water, sitting on a big rock she had found, and lifted her right leg up above the water so she could scrub it better under the moonlight.

She's hopeless.

"You don't have to be shy you know."

Was she trying to taunt him? What game was she playing?

She may not mean anything, but people could take it the wrong way.

"We're both women after all," she ended her sentence with a sweet smile, her attention was still on her lean tone leg.

His head snapped her way. She hummed softly as she raised the other leg up instead.

"Those that you have bathed with were all women?" He asked just to make sure, his eyes narrowed.

She giggled before answering, "Of course! I won't let any man near me while I bathe, let alone join me."

He may appear calm, but he was sighing inwardly, feeling more than relief.

But as good as the revelation was, he did not miss the last sentence. His anger was increasing with each passing seconds.

BOTH ARE WOMEN?

WOMEN!

WHAT PART OF ME IS SCREAMING WOMAN?!

He could not believe his ears. He was glad that she did not strip in front of a man, but to think that he was a woman was unacceptable.

"Does your offer still stand?" he asked, feeling pissed off and wanting to teach her a lesson.

"Of course," she responded immediately in delight, her whole attention was now focused on him. "Do you need me to help you undress? Your kimono seems like it wouldn't be easy to take off alone."

"Hn," he replied coolly.

She took her body out of the water and started emerging toward him. A big smile plastered on her happy face. She was almost dancing with each step.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was too angry to care. But he had to admit that she was no longer a child. Before today, he still thought of her as a child, until this moment when his body's reaction was screaming otherwise.

It wasn't like he would get that reaction because of just anyone. Normally he would be sinking in shame to have such inappropriate thoughts about his ward; the innocent child who had looked up to him, her protector, not her predator. But he was too angry to care at the moment.

And here she was, standing in front of him, helping him unty his clothes. He removed the two swords from his waist and handed them over to her. She laid them gently against the tree he had been siting at before she returned to help him again. Water was dripping down from her hair to her skin as she walked. She was very happy to have someone to bathe with.

He handed her his breast piece of armor next, the black armor with large sharp spikes that started from above his chest up over his shoulders. It was quite heavy and she wondered how comfortable he was wearing such a heavy object all day, but she didn't ask. She put it next to the swords.

It had been such a long time since she had last touched another human being and felt their warmth. She couldn't remember how long it was. She reached out for his yellow sash, untied it, pulled it off his waist, and started to fold it neatly before she put it with the rest of his belongings. She came back again and helped him slip off his garment, but something was wrong here.

He was… flat chested?

She stared at his torso blankly, her eyebrows knitted tightly into a frown of confusion. His upper body was well-built, his body was lean, tone and muscular. His shoulders were wide, and solid. But nothing like a woman's.

She can be a lady with a really flat chest, she tried to console herself, but she knew otherwise

"You... are... not a woman?" she half stated half questioned. He smirked in victory.

"And what made you think that I am?" He said coolly, enjoying the shocked look on her pretty face.

"Because you are beautiful," she replied without any hesitation, looking up at his handsome face. He shot her a deadly glare, "You know it's true," she added quickly.

She was the only one he would let slide for calling him beautiful.

"And my voice told you nothing?" Her naivety had to have a limit. His voice was deep even for men.

"I've met a lady with a very deep voice before," she explained.

"Did you also offer to bathe with her?" his eyes flashed red at the thought. He would hunt down whoever that was and make the person pay if it turned out to be a deep voiced lady with a flat chest, too.

But her answer calmed him down.

"No, there was no water source at that time. And she left pretty quickly."

She gulped thickly, turning bright red, just remembering what position she was taking and how close she was to him. She could feel his body heat radiate towards her. Her hands were holding onto his kimono, frozen midway as she was trying to take it off. Her eyes were once again slowly traveling towards his muscular bare chest. She looked down at herself and back at his emotionless handsome face to see that his golden orbs were glistening with amusement. She swallowed.

As quickly as her body would allow, she turned around. "Turn around too," she ordered sharply. He didn't like to be ordered by anyone, but he would make an exception this time.

Bastard!  
She was so angry, so embarrassed but she was at a loss for words. She made her way towards her clothes and quickly covered herself up.

"You saw everything!"

His silence answered it all, which made her even angrier, but she didn't even know what to say anymore. "You! You…" she was lost for words.

"I did offer to leave," he said coolly, pulling his kimono closed.

"I didn't know you were a man! Why didn't you tell me?" She was tying the knots of her clothes with angry, shaking hands.

"I never said I was a woman. In fact, it is insulting of you to think that I was one."

"But if you had told me from the start, I wouldn't have to shame myself like this."

"I understand that you're angry, but I cannot unsee what I have already seen."

"That's doesn't change anything!"

"Shell I strip so we can be even?"

"No!" she almost shouted. Her face was burning hot, turning even redder at the thought, if that was even possible.

He did not know he had such a side to him, teasing her.

"Shall I leave then?"

"No," she cried, turning to face his back, almost alarmed, "No," she repeated in a calmer tone. "Please stay."

And with that he knew he had won. However, he felt ashamed, as if he had taken advantage of her fear of being alone and forced her to submit to him. It was true, he did not mean to play on her, but he was still a man no matter what.

"I apologize," it sounded strange coming from his mouth. It had slipped before he could stop himself, but he didn't regret it. In fact he meant every word.

"It's alright." The fully clothed Rin gave a small understanding smile and walked back to take a seat on the spot she sat before deciding to take a bath. "There's nothing we can do now. The moon is so pretty tonight." She changed the subject. Sesshomaru resumed his place as well after he redid his kimono, and listened to her blabbering until the sun rose. Until her claws grew back, her fangs returned, and she once one again tried to claim his head.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reviews, follows, favorites, and read the story. :D**

**Rinshy:** I'm updated. But I don't know about the next chapter.

**LadyIna:** Thanks.

**Darkmyr**-**InuYashaFan**: :D

**Sotam**: the answer is no. :D

**Keilanot2**: Thanks for the reviews.

**Taraah36**: It's sad, i agreed.

**Chrysanthemum**-**uhu**: I'm updated :D

**Lp**: lol, if he were there then the story would have take another turn. :D Thanks for the review.

.

May 22, 2013


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I know this is not the first time I've said this and will surely not be the last, but I can only write when I can. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, follows, and reads this story. Goodnight. ^^**

**Special thanks to ****DragonLadySage**** for edited this story ^^**

* * *

Sesshomaru's routines continued: patrolling his lands, killing foolish demons that were stupid enough to challenge him or get in his way, visiting Rin, letting her try to break his bones and claim her prize, his head, ( but she never succeeded), and he occasionally beat Jaken and added some temporary height to the short retainer's head. It was the most effective way to keep that big mouth shut.

Already, five months had gone by. The trees were now in the colors of autumn, mixtures of red, orange, yellow, gold, green, and more. Some trees had already gone bald leaving only their boring lonely stems standing empty as if they had been stripped out of their fancy colorful clothes.

_Next summer, _he thought.

Six more months and it would be the time to find out whether Rin could be saved or not. He partly wanted the time to come, but the other part of him wished it could be extended for a while longer. For how long exactly he knew not. He had never cared or even considered the phrase "what if?" until now. However, his mind was now filled with that phase.

_What if the white Jewel doesn't work?_

_What if she never returns to herself?_

_What if there's no way to save her?_

But he quickly pushed those thoughts away. If the white jewel doesn't work, he would just have to find something else that would. However long it may take.

The sun slowly waved its goodbye to the day with its rich orange and purple colorful lights at the horizon, leaving the night in the hand of the full moon to govern. Sesshomaru was on his way back to visit her.

Rin. The human Rin.

He had not yet told anyone about Rin's human night. There was no need to.

Rin might not have enemies, but it could not be said the same for the demon Rin. From what he had seen, she had had a fair share of killings. The less people knew about her human night the better.

He could not help but worry about what her memories would do to her if she ever regained her conscience. The knowledge that she had taken so many innocent lives, and doing so while laughing with pleasure, would crush her gentle soul.

Not that he cared about those lives; they were all the same to him, worthless. But knowing Rin she would make herself suffer to no end at the fact that she had killed so many people. Kohaku was a good example. The boy, now a man, had yet to totally forgive himself even after nearly twenty years had already gone by.

But Sesshomaru would not give up on Rin nor would he let her suffer alone. He would be there for her and make sure she was alright. He was surprised to find such a sensitive side in himself- to be so considerate towards any beings when he never felt any empathy for anyone before. It felt strange.

He knew Rin would be happy if he brought Inuyasha's gang along, she always loved being surrounded by friends, but there was no point in doing so. They would only disturb his precious time with her. They never failed to make loud noises wherever they went.

The metal image of Inuyasha crashed down, face first, cracking the earth opened as his wife commanded the word "sit", or the loud slap of the monk's wife to her husband's face because of his wandering hand always ending up at indecent places entered Sesshomaru's mind. The children would be running wildly and out of control. No, he wanted his peaceful time with Rin.

Why would he want the only day he could listen to her musical voice to be mixed with the unwanted chatter of those humans? They could wait until next summer when she returned to herself; sane.

Sesshomaru was now entering the barrier. In one of his hands he carried a white bundle.

He had asked his half-brother's woman to extend the barrier territory.

Even after ten years, the couple, Inuyasha and Kagome, had changed very little. They still worked together while quarreling like no tomorrow. It always ended with Inuyasha's face kissing the earth as the priestess stormed away angrily. How pathetic.

He had ordered the servants to build a comfortable cabin near the natural hot spring, preparing for the cold winter that would soon come. Rin's human form would not be able to tolerate the harshness of the cruel freezing weather.

Rin never stayed in one place, always wandering around inside the barrier, and he often had to track her down every full moon night in order to bring her back to the hot spring. She needed to bathe.

She loved bathing.

In the past five months, Rin had not once mistaken him for a woman or asked him to share a bath with her. The fact that her face turned tomato red anytime the word "bath" was mentioned made his memory of that night remain fresh as well. The event he could never forget even if he tried to. He did try and pushed it to the back of his mind though.

He would never tell a soul, but her flushed face was beyond adorable.

Sesshomaru landed lightly on the ground. He could pick up her scent heading towards the northeast of the forest, the opposite of the hot spring.

It doesn't matter.

All he had to do was carry her back to the hot spring.

His right hand tightened around the bundle of white silk. Wrapped inside it was a kimono.

He had been providing her a new kimono each month seeing how messy hers had become when she returned to her human form. She often had nothing to change into after bathing.

Since the night he had met her in her human form, she always greeted him with a warm smile, waving her hands at him, calling his name happily whenever he was spotted every full moon night. His chest swelled with warm sensations and his mood lightened at the fact that she recognized him.

Though she had once asked him how did he find her every full moon night and what had she been doing the whole month while her memory was gone, but she let it go when he didn't answer. He seemed uncomfortable with the subject.

She wanted to know it so badly, but didn't want to risk losing the only friend she had. Not yet anyway. If knowing the truth meant she would never see him again then she might as well live in the dark. For now.

But he promised he would tell her when the time came so she decided to wait. Wait until she could no longer bear to live in the dark or when she was brave enough to make him tell her.

They continued their routines; she hunted for raspberries or any wild fruits under what light the moon provided, depending on where they were that night. If they were close to the river, she would fish instead.

After that they would sit together, Rin eating her fruit or cooking her fish while Sesshomaru sat against a tall tree. They often talked, (Rin did all the talking) and admired the beautiful moon and the peaceful calm night. After she was done with her meal, Sesshomaru would offer to take her to the hot spring. She would exclaim excitingly like a happy child who got sweets and thanked him for his generosity.

He enjoyed the sight of her cheeks slowly turning red at the word "Bath" so much that he found himself looking forward to each full moon just to witness such an event.

They were getting along very well, though he didn't see the reason why they would not.

However, the first time he had offered her a kimono, she declined.

She never refused to accept anything from him and that fact unsettled him.

"Thank you very much for your generosity; however I cannot accept such an expensive gift without a special occasion or reason. Given that we have barely met," she politely explained which made all the sense in the world if the one who offered her the gift was not Sesshomaru.

His joy shattered. He expected her to smile as she examined the gift like she did when she was a child. But no, she had to go and say he was a STRANGER.

He was anything but a stranger!

He was not just anyone!

He was her lord!

The lord she respected and obeyed to the point of absolute. She even stood frozen in an awkward position, a leg up and her arms outstretched, just because he told her to not move when she was a child. And only when he gave her permission to move again after he slaughtered the intruder did she put her limbs down.

He knew she did not remember him, but to be treated as a stranger was more than displeasing to him.

SHE NEVER SAID NO TO HIM!

The silent lord turned his back on the un-easy girl, giving her the silent treatment, (if that was even possible since he never talked much to begin with).

But that was all he could do.

He could not tell her that he was her lord, and she had to accept the gift. Nor could he threaten her like other people to accept his gift for fear of displeasing him. Often than not, displeasing him meant losing their lives.

His glares would normally be enough to make anyone do as he pleased. If not, they would suffer the consequences.

But with Rin, he could do nothing.

But she needed the new kimono and he could not brutally force her to wear it. He had never forced anything on her. He never needed to.

After a long awkward silence, Rin started to giggle and burst out laughing. It confused the dog demon to no end.

Curios, he slowly turned around to face the laughing girl, his face remained expressionless, wondering what could be the source of her amusement. Her soft laugh seemed to make the night brighter and he could not help but stare at the girl. She had always been a happy child.

After she was done laughing, she held out a hand to him, indicating for him to give her the kimono. He silently obliged and handed the kimono over. He was still staring at her strangely. His eyes held her beautiful face.

"Spoiled child," she murmured, her eyes dancing with amusement, and her lips broadened into a teasing grin.

"What did you say?" The demon lord's eyes narrowed dangerously, he didn't like what he heard. If she were anyone else, she would have cowered away and tried to find a place to hide because of his deadly glare, but since Rin was Rin, she only smiled.

"You must have been spoiled rotten as a child and was giving anything you desired. That's why you are pouting now when someone says no to you." She examined the beautiful kimono in her hands, and ignored the lord's glares. She smoothed the soft silk, feeling the rich texture, unfolded it, and gently lifted it up to welcome the moon light so she could better view it.

The kimono was the color of yellow and blue. It was as beautiful and as fine as hers, the one she was wearing. She failed to, or intentionally, not notice the fuming lord. Her posture was relaxed and happy.

Sesshomaru however felt his chest filling with anger and increasing with each seconds. No one ever dared calling him a spoiled brat!

Him?

A spoiled brat?

Nonsense!

Yes, he did always got what he wanted, normally, except the sword Tensaiga, and people always did what he wished them to, or he would make them do it either way. But that was only right because he was the lord of the western land. He certainly was not a spoiled brat!

That and the fact that she thought he was pouting was so untrue! Sesshomaru doesn't pout!

"I am not." He spat coldly, anger was clearly displayed in the calm, smooth, deep voice.

Yet she seemed to be immune to his anger, instead she taught in a sing song voice, "Yes you are."

She had not realized just how dangerous he could be. She was playing with fire! He could end her with just a flick of his finger. Not that he would ever harm her.

"I certainly am not," he slowly and clearly stated each word. Never in his life had anyone been so brave or so ignorant and dared taunting him as she did. He had to remind himself once again that she didn't know who he really was.

If those words came out of anyone else's mouth, their head would have been rolling on the ground by now.

"But you're acting like one now." She smiled teasingly again. She brought the kimono to her chest, thinking that it was exactly her size.

"Don't test my patience, girl." He stared her down, tried to intimidate her. She didn't flinch or even seem like she noticed it at all.

"Alright, alight. I was just teasing you." Her smile never faded,

"Loosen up. You are so much fun to tease getting all worked up over such a simple thing." But before he could get any angrier she added, "Do you want to see me in this kimono? It's so beautiful. I think it will look nice on me." And with just that phrase, all his anger subsides. Like magic.

Of course it would look nice on her. Anything would look good on her, even the tattered rag she wore when they met again after their ten years apart. She was beautiful back then and even more so now with his fine silk hugged her curves.

She took his silence as a yes and asked him to promise to come back after her bath.

She took her sweet time cleaning herself up while he sat somewhere out of sight, but within earshot. Once he saw her in the new kimono, all the tension was forgotten and they sat and chatted and watched the moon until the new day came.

* * *

**Thanks for the kind reviews. ^^ Review again :D**

**Keilant2**: Thanks. Sorry about the long wait.

**Spuirltlepokemon215**: Lol. XDDD

**Icegirljenni**: yep, that's the one. I will try and finish the next chapter. It seems like there's more work to be done than I originally thought. Don't know when I could finish it though. Thanks for the review :D

**Sotam**: He will find a solution. Thanks. I'm very happy that you liked them :D

**Pollzyclaire:** Lol, thanks. Yes, here's the next chapter. :D

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: **It was indeed funny and fun. Thanks for the wait :D

**Taraah36**: Thanks. I love their interaction too :D

**Chrysanthemun-nhu**: Thanks. You will find out soon :D I can tell you if you don't mind spoiling. :D

**Shelisa**: Thanks :D

**Lp**: Thanks. It's an emotional roller-coaster story I would say.

**Rinshy**: Thanks. Sorry about the long wait.

**AnimeLuv'Chuu: **Lol, I have so much fun writing that part XDD

**Afra: **Thank you so much :D

**AtlantaGeorgia**: Thank you. Sorry for the wait.

**Rainshine5**: Thanks :D

**Romantically Distant**: Thanks. Sorry for the wait.

**Gienix**: He will have to bear with until he could save her. Thanks for the review. :D

.

Thursday, August 15, 2013


	6. Chapter 6

**After this chapter, you will have to wait until my crazy mood let me write the next chapter. I DON'T KNOW WHEN. It could be days, weeks or even months. **

**For some reason I keep have this feeling that this chapter could have been better but I have no clue what to do with it. Also I found it kind of cheesy and I hate cheesy. Enjoyed. And review please "Puppy eyes" :D**

* * *

In his hand was another bundle of kimono. A pale orange kimono embroiled with green leaves and birds pattern for Rin because her old one should be all messy by now. It could still be used after washed, but he preferred giving her a new one.

He was thinking about giving her a demon-made kimono which would be much like his own that would clean and fix itself, but he didn't like that idea. He enjoyed seeing her happy expression when she received the gift. His gifts.

If she received the demon-made kind, it would take his chance of pampering her away. After all, it had been nearly thirteen years since he had last showered her with gifts.

He gratefully followed her scent and walked among the trees.

His face might appear calm and indifferent, but something bothered him. Something was off tonight.

His strides may appear graceful and even, but he was walking faster than he normally would.

He tracked her scent, following her trails, and ended up at the bottom of a big tall tree. Its numerous rich autumn leaves made a good place to hide and disguise from predators' sight. Which seemed to be Rin's opinion as well.

But Rin never hide from him before.

He could hear her heartbeats quickening as he approached and came to a halt before the tree; her salty sweats assaulted his keen nose. He could tell that she was controlling her breathing to not give per position away.

Abruptly, a figure jumped from the tree and at him, knife in hand, aiming for his throat, but he effortlessly avoided it. Her movement was as good and sharp as when she was in her demon form, only slower.

But why would she attack him when she was clearly human?

The knife that she had always carried with her, but never once touched it when she was a demon because she preferred using her claws so she could feel the victims' fresh, was now aiming at the demon lord.

He smoothly dodged each attacks. He took noticed of the fear in her eyes as well as the trembling of her small body. Everything about her screamed_ "I'm Scared!"_

But why would she fear him? Why now?

He bended backward out of the knife's reached, it cut through air. It barely missed his throat. She quickly twisted her body and blew him a kick, but he shifted to the side dodging it.

He could not make out what was happing.

She was clearly human!

But in her eyes, tonight she saw him as enemy.

What went wrong?

What was different tonight from any other full moon nights?

He had to find out.

In a flash, he grasped her right risk, twisted it with just enough force to made her dropped the knife. His leg slide in between hers, bended one of her knees forcing her to fall.

He pinned her feminine form to the ground, took note of how fragile human fresh could be as he used his weight to keep her in place. Her hands were firmly held to each side next to her head.

"Why did you attack me?" he calmly asked. But her only reply to him was an angry hiss and a fit of struggled.

She tried everything she knew to get herself free, struggling, kicking, twisting her risks, anything she knew, but he did not budged. He sat on top her like a rock.

"Fear me not." His calm deep voice filled the dark forest. The wind could be heard traveling the night as they touched the trees leaving waves of rustling leaves behind.

His golden eyes searched her brown ones, trying to calm her down.

"I will not harm you." he stated to the struggling girl. She tried to bite his shoulder, but he easily moved out of her way, his hands still held hers in place. She let out a frustrate grunt.

After long moment of struggled to break free, which clearly she would not, they both fell into silent until Sesshomaru spoke again. The girl had now lain still, painting, but her wild angry eyes never left his. "I will now let you go." He told her calmly in his monotone voice; made sure she got his message and intention.

Rin only stared at him blankly.

He gradually freed her hands and lifted his body off hers. As soon as she could move, she dashed toward her knife and pointed it at him, taking a defensive stand in case he attacked her again.

_This isn't right! _This wasn't how he dreamt of spending the night with Rin! His Rin

He could hear his organ that pump bloods, known as heart, cracked and his stomach created a black hole sucking all his inside and left it empty. Such strange feelings. He hated it.

He had never been looked at by Rin with fear! Never!

Her cold eyes that stared at him when she was a demon did not count because she didn't have any other senses, but killing instinct.

But in her human form, she always smiled at him. Even when she did not know him. Even when she was extremely angry at him. But now she looked at him with fear, and it tore his inside.

She feared him!

After a long silent he turned around and started to walk away. He would leave her. He no longer welcomed in her present.

All he could do was gave her enough space and looked after her from afar without her knowledge, made sure that she was alright. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. He wanted to chuckle at such alien thought. He never comforted any beings. He never needed to.

Now he was the force of her fear; being near her tonight was prohibited.

The strangest thing was, once he started walking, so did she. Curious he paused, but did not around; he could hear that her light footsteps had come to a halt as well. He smirked inwardly at this strange behavior of hers. His mood lightened up slightly. He started walking again and she followed in a far distance, but kept him in sight.

She was afraid of being left alone, he noted.

He led her for a long good while until they reached an opening space. The sky was clear and the moon was bright.

"Wait here," he stated, startled the girl. Before she could protest or made a reply, he was gone.

The human girl was now panicked, eyeing every corner of the forest with fear. The whole forest suddenly became too quiet for her liking. She felt as if eyes were watching her from every direction, awaited the right moment to attack her. Her senses were at full alert. Her hand tightened around her knife. Something could come at her any moment. She became jumpy at the smallest of noise.

A sound emerged from her left, she point the knife its way, letting out the breath she did not know she held once she saw the white figure before her.

In his right hand were two rabbits and on his other hand carrying dry woods. He dropped them a few feet from her and started towards another tall tree and made himself comfortable letting the doubtful girl to her business. Just then her stomach growled. He smirked inwardly. He knew that her first priority after returned to her human form was to eat.

She was inching closer towards the rabbits; her eyes never left the demon, her stomach was begging to be filled. She gasped the rabbit and made a dash away from the demon. She started working on them. She didn't trust the demon yet, and didn't know what his intention was, but if he really did want her dead, she would have been long gone judging from how fast his speed was. How fast he hunted and how easy he pinned her down. But she would not let her guard down. Not around demons.

Quickly and with skills, not too long she was eating roast meat. Sesshomaru was sitting still and not move an inch. He knew she was still varying of him and any movements from him would give her frights. He decided to close his eyes, listing to her instead of looking. She would be more comfortable and at east that way. She was almost her usual self now; relaxed and enjoyed her meal. Though he wonder if he would ever find out why she was so frightened tonight.

Time passed by in peaceful silence. She didn't feel like talking. Not to a demon.

The demon who had been siting against the tree staring at the moon now had his eyes closed. Her fear toward the being had decreased. To be honest, she felt kind of safe with him around, seeing how terrifying the world suddenly became once he left her sight.

The demon seemed to be sleeping. She hungrily wolfed all the food and felt her energy being recharged.

Another hour of peacefulness had gone by. Only the wind was gently kissed her skin, sending shills down her back. It was autumn after all seeing all these colorful leaves, and the wind was cold.

The demon lord's eyes were tightly shut. He was so still that he could be passed for a statue.

Curiosity suddenly got the better of the girl no matter how much her instinct told her to keep a safe distance, she inched toward the being.

Sesshomaru had had his eyes closed to make Rin felt comfortable but he could hear her every moves. The way she slowly turned her roast rabbits, the way she ran her hand and smoothed her hairs behind her ear.

He cold felt her body relaxed after an hour had passed. Somewhere along the way he had almost been completely forgotten, but he knew if he shifted even a finger, she would be at his throat. So he sat.

He waited.

He listened to her.

Her scent that carried to him by the cold breeze gave him comfort. He was a bit disappointed that he would not hear her sweet voice tonight. But he was more worry over her fear. Why was she so frightened tonight?

And sadly, she had forgotten him.

It was around midnight when he heard her body shifted, stood up and as quietly as possible, sneaked his way.

_What is she up to?_

He could hear her light feet came to pause before him, kneeling down. She was holding her breath. Her personal sweet scent touched his nose, her body heat waved his way as her heartbeats jumped crazily insider her ribcage.

He felt her slim fingers gently pat over his Mokomoko.

_Why was he not surprised? _

He smirked inwardly. It was just like those years in the past when the little Rin thought he was asleep and would come to steal a touch at his Mokomoko. But she never dared more than touched the edge of his soft fur.

The adult Rin gently ran her fingers through the soft fur and smiled for the first time that night. But something else caught her eyes afterward. His long silver hairs. They were sooo smooth, begging to be touch. And touched she did. They felt like cool silk running through her fingers.

His face too. The purple strips on his cheeks too, she wondered what it felt like. Very gently, a finger lightly smoothed the mark, very softly so the dog demon would not wake. He remained still so she continued.

_Hm… now his face_, Sesshomaru thought. That was new. She was never bold enough to touch his face, though he knew how much she had wished to.

She raised another hand to remove the bangs out of his face. She noticed just how handsome the demon before her was. His smooth perfect skin, his fine jaw lines, his beautiful cheeks bones and his thick long eyelashes. She was exploding him like a new toy.

She was so fascinated by the creature before her and lost in her own little world. His lips were very pretty as well. Made him so handsome. Before she knew it, she found her mouth pressed against his. Both her eyes closed.

The demon's body went stiff!

_A kiss!_

That was certainly new. Something Sesshomaru never thought she would do to him. What would he do in such situation? He never expected her to kiss him.

She felt the demon's body tensed, but she did not moved. Could not move. Rin was too surprised at her own action, she was frozen rigid.

_What the hell are you doing? _She scorned herself but still too shock to get away.

She grimaced, sneaked an eye to peek at the breathtaking demon and found the golden orbs staring into hers brown one.

She squawked. The next moment she found herself on her bottom after pushing away from the handsome demon who was stared at her blankly. Curios.

"Yo-You!" she pointed a finger at him in panicked.

But his thought was focused on the memory of how soft her lips were, and he... missed the warmth and softness of her lips. Never had he knew such thing as kissing could be so… endearing.

"What have you done to me?" She accused loudly.

He raised an eyebrow, noting that she was speaking for the first time tonight.

"You put a spell on me didn't you?" she accused some more. The demon lord only stared at her calmly. "Why-why else would I want to kiss you?" She exclaimed sheepishly, her cheeks started to felt hot and turned the color of tomato.

_She wanted to kiss me? T_he demon mused.

She had always been mystery to him. Her actions always surprised him. The first time they met, not only had she not afraid of him, but dumped water all over his head. After that he revived her from the dead and she followed him, trusted him since. When she became a demon, she tried to kill him, something he never expected from her. She never dared to even raise her voice to him left alone try to kill him. She then asked him to bath with her which nearly threw his stone heart out of his chest, and now she kissed him. Indeed, she was a mystery.

To be honest, he wanted to try more of this… kissing thing. He never wanted to be touch by another, but he found it quite…pleasant… being kissed by her. He didn't mind if it were her.

And instead of being angry that such child wanted to kiss him, he rather… happy about it.

But his honor was at state and he had to defense himself_._

"I do no such thing."

"It has to be. Why else I would want to kiss you!" she finally picked herself up and ran yards away from the demon before her. The spell seemed to still lingered on her because the demon looked so tempting. Alluring. She did not trust herself that she would not jump him again.

Sesshomaru raised a brow; a very tiny smirked on his lips and his cold eyes were dancing with amusement. It made Rin wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

"If I knew a spell, do you think you would stop only at kissing me?"

The woman turned even redder as the meaning sank in.

"I would not dishonor myself to such low degree. And again, I do not know such spell." He stood aloft, proud. Almost as if saying, _I'm too handsome to use such spell_.

She still eyed him suspiciously. But the demon before her carry too much pride to stoop so low as to use black magic. For some reason she believed him. Which mean she wanted to kiss him on her own account, but she quickly ignored that fact.

"You swear?" just to make sure, she asked.

"In the honor of this Sesshomaru's name."

And with that they both settled down and let only the wind spoke for the night.

"You know," Rin broke the silence after a long while, her voice was far and distance yet soft and kind. Just the way he remembered. "I have been fighting with demons. For how long I don't know. Or where." She seemed to speak more to herself than to him.

"It was so dark and I was in an endless space. Demons kept coming no matter how much I killed. I was so tired. I was so scared," the girl hugged her bending legs, chin rested on her knees. Sadness and exhaustion emitted from her body. The salty tears from her eyes carried by the wind touched his keen nose. Yet all he could do was listening to her.

It broke his icy heart to see her cried. She never cried. Not even when she was hurt. Not when she was in danger or being captured. It must have been very terrible for such a strong girl to shed tears.

"I don't even know why I was fighting anymore. Only that I have to fight or else I will perish. Because I have something I need to protect and I cannot let the demons won. It was so dark and exhausted, but I could not rest. Because the demons did not rest either.

"And then I found myself here. In the open field. I see the world for the first time in such a long time. It feels like a life time since the last time I saw anything, but darkness. And then I saw you. A demon. But it seems like you are not my enemy." She looked at him. For the first time on her beautifully sad face was a small smile.

The demon's heart skipped a beat, having the strange urge of wanting to touch her. To even… embrace… that delicate body and shield her from anything that would hurt her.

"I would never harm you." He promised. He also promised himself that he would save her from that darkness knowing that what she had described was her inner battle against the demons inside her over the body.

"I trusted you." the girl gave him a soft smiled. And then she yawned and gently laid on the floor, letting sleep took over her for the first time after becoming a demoness. The first time she felt safe and protected enough to allow herself sleep.

Sesshomaru gently lifted her body to rest her on his lap. One of his hands caressed her faced sleepy face. What caused him to do such thing he knew not, but he felt the need to do so. To hold her.

His treasure.

He held her closed as if he could shield her from the world, willing his strength to reach her and let her be strong enough until he could get the white jewel to free her. That night she slept in his embrace until the sun rise.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, following, and favorite this story. I also want to thank the many guess reviews on one shots and those that I cannot sent PM to thank you. I have read them and appreciated them all. :D**

**Krikanolo: **thank you :D

**Taraah36**: Lol, that would be hot and steamy :P

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan**: I'm glad you're happy. :D But I don't know about the next chapter. Apology ahead.

**Pollzy Claire**: Thank you :D

**Icegirljenni**: lol, they sure are quite carefree in that one :D I think even after she return to herself, such fun event would still happen :D

**Lp**: Yeah, it's sure is depressing with her mood swings. But at least she's alive and the chance she would return to herself is high. (She has to return to herself or Sesshy my kill me, lol)

**KewlFoxyKatt**: Thank you :D

**MorgyWorgy**: Thank you, I will try and update, but I don't know when.

**Epatterson89**: thanks. I don't know when the next update will be because even though I wanted to write, I can't when I can't. :C

**Silver eyed lass**: this one is up, but I don't know about the next one. I hope it will be soon too.

**Squirtlepokemon215**: Lol, he sure is. He's just too prideful to admit it :D And no matter what, Rin always loves him :D

**Hmurray**: lol. But no, she did not make a wish to become a demon. All she wanted was to see Sesshy again one more before she died. However, for her to see him again, she has to live and to live meant she would have to become a demon. Does that explain it? So no, she did not want to become a demon.

.

Tuesday August 20, 2013


End file.
